Cheer Up, Divergent!
by BigBangHits
Summary: Based on Kdrama: Sassy Go Go: Tris and her friends are on the bottom 6% of the prestigious boarding school, Sevit High. Whereas, Tobias and his posse of the top 6% rule the school with their money and family connections. When these two different groups are forced to cross paths, will their perceptions of each other change?
1. 196th

**Want to start a new story! This is based on the K Drama: Sassy Go Go/Cheer Up! Please watch it! It** **will make you want to read my story more. Lol. It's absolutely amazeballs. I PROMISE you won't regret! So this story will probably follow the same structure as the drama (PLEASE WATCH IT!) so some ideas and quotes BELONG TO THE DRAMA. [Yes, this is a disclaimer]. I will make sure to put the quotes in bold or italics or I'll tell you guys at the start.**

 **I honestly urge you to watch it and get into Kdramas. TRUST me, they will give you LIFE. If Kdramas aren't your thang, still read my fan-fic, because I can assure you that this ain't in korean and will have the characters of your beloved Divergent in it, and that's what you came for right?**

 **xoxoxox**

* * *

I drag my body towards the path, lined with tall trees and bright streetlights, glowing like the moon. The piece of paper in my hand will remind me where my place is in this school. I look to the sky, dotted with glitter and feel a weight I didn't know I was holding, being lifted off a bit.

This gave me enough strength to keep going along the path. Right away, the feeling of anxiety seeps into me, as I approach the gate.

 _Must not get caught... Must not get caught..._

"Hey, you there!"

 _Crap._

* * *

I step into the dark room. Everything seems much more sombre and gloomy at night in Sevit High. Shadow of heads turn my way and I groan. Christina pulls a chair for me, the sound of the plastic scraping the ground echoes through the room and I begrudgingly sit down.

"Let's get this shit done quick alright?" Al says dismissively. He scoots his chair closer to the table, and I'm surprised the fragile plastic chair can even hold up his weight. Christina besides me nods, and I give a small bleak chuckle.

"Who's first?" Marlene asks.

Zeke pushes his slip into the middle of the table, but does not lift his palm. "C'mon, Zeke... You can do this..." I mutter. Uriah has to pry his stiff hands off the slip, but we eventually see it.

 _198_

Everyone around the table scrunches up their faces and make sounds like: 'Oooo' or 'ahhhh'.

Strong start. _Very_ strong start indeed.

"Who next?" Christina asks, her voice shaking. No one says anything but I heave a sigh and slide my slip to the middle.

 _196_

"Ugh," Zeke moans. "You got higher than me."

Uriah proceeds to showing his slip: _197._ Then Christina: _192,_ then Marlene: 188. By the way we squint our eyes or our wary expressions of each other, anyone can mistaken us of playing an intense game of poker. Finally, it was Al's turn to show his cards.

"You sons of bitches." He pushes his chair away with his legs and stands up, slapping the slip onto the table with a bang: _200_

He wins.

Everyone erupts in laughter and the atmosphere lightens up immediately. Zeke and Uriah bursts up from their chairs to slap Al's back, like they're congratulating him.

"Hey, you punk," Christina starts, her tone dripping with humour. "You managed to get last place again?" I giggle with Christina, clutching her hands for support.

He hangs his head low as Zeke and Uriah continues making trumpet noises and dancing around Al's seat.

"Omygawdddddd..." He groans, a grin plastered onto his face. "How will I sleep now," He says dramatically

"Hey, we all did our best!" I say, grinning at him.

"Well at least you didn't drop like five places," He complains, tilting his head up, in defeat. Uriah and Zeke laughs and wave their hands around Al, imitating a fan to mock him.

"Wow, our bro is on fire this year. Melting down to last place," Uriah jokes.

"Do _you_ want to melt!" Al stand stands up again and leans into Uriah threateningly. Uriah's grin widens under Al's fist and then he too begins to chuckle. "Ahh... You crazy punks." They all sit down again and Christina moves to Marlene, who has been quiet this whole time.

"Well, our Mars' done well this year!" Christina smiles warmly, her expression like the sun in the dark. Marlene smiles genuinely and I move to stand behind her chair and wrap my arms around her neck

"Don't worry Mars, you'll improve next year!" She leans into my arms and gives a small light chuckle.

"Thanks, Tris."

"No worries baby,"

"Yeah!" Uriah adds. "You did the best out of all of us! I mean," he points to Al, "look at how this bastard went." Zeke, beside him, cracks up and Al makes a threatening punching motion but drops his fist and looks to Marlene.

"They're right Mars, at least you weren't in the 90's this time."

"Who cares!" I back away from the table so that everyone can see me clearly, like I was the referee giving a pep talk for my football team.

"We all tried our best, and that's all we can do! It's all that matters! Who gives a flying fuck about some rankings!"

Everyone laughs and agrees, nodding their heads. We all stand up and start dancing around like freaks and I twirl around in all of our miseries and misfortunes. We knew our place here in Sevit High.

This is what we are: a statistic. The bottom 6% of the prestigious Sevit High Boarding School. We're rowdy and proud, we sing and dance until the sun comes up and we never study. We're the gum of Sevit High, scraped from the side of the streets, but we are accepting of our place, as long as we can sing and be us.

I look at my slip again with the number **196** in bold.

 _You crazy punk._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it... Look I KNOW this isn't really captivating yet, but if you watch the K drama that this is based on, you will know EXACTLY what is going to happen *hint* hint* ;) *wink*wink***

 **Again, the drama is called Sassy Go Go/ Cheer Up! If you want a link, please PM me. More than happy to reveal to you the world of Korean Dramas :)**

 **Please keep watch for next chapter. FOLLOW, FAVE & REVIEW :D**

 **~Kim xo**


	2. Cheer Up, Because You Have Music!

**Hello guys! I know the first chapter wasn't really like WOW but here is the 2nd chapter :) I probably won't be able to write the third until next week so maybe in the mean time... Watch Sassy Go Go, since this is solely based on this K drama. You will know exactly how this plays out :)**

 **This chapter was very fun to write, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"School has the romance of youth. To a person in 196th place, the romance of youth is... Nothing but nonsense. I realise this while studying 15 hours a day. Life is unfair. The kids who are academic achievers were born brilliant and not only that, they're good at sports and have a good personality. They're pretty and handsome, and rich too. It's the sad reality that one cannot easily succeed coming from a humble family. So I'm from the bottom of the food chain, so to speak."- Kang Yeon-Doo_

* * *

The rhythm of the drums, vibrating on the ground, reaches my heart. I love having this: the one thing that keeps us level-headed and connected. The one thing that we look forward to, during our times in Sevit High.

I look back to Al, on the drums, all his enthusiasm and energy into the rhythm. Then I look at Christina on the bass, her head rocking back and forth to the beat. Marlene is small in stature, but looks so strong and content on the keyboard, her rough strawberry curls swaying in time with the music.

Uriah and Zeke is how they usually are, but with music, their expressions are more focused; fingers swirling around the frets of the guitar.

This was it. My opening. I grab the mic and begin to sing when-

"What in bloody-" Christina mutters through gritted teeth.

I feel nothing. No beat, no rhythm and no music.

Al stands up from the drums and we all face the wall.

There were two clubs in Sevit High. Only two, because everyone else is too lazy to start any (if only they showed half of their motivation in their studies for other things). We were one club: Divergent. We were the school band, but not exactly. Even though the school provides us with expensive equipment and a room to practise in, they do not value _us_. A school band performs for the school. We are only provided with this so that we can shut up and not make trouble. _We gave you what you want, so now you let others study and not cause a ruckus._

On the other side of this wall however, are the Erudite: school's top 6%-ers, scoring only over 90's for everything. Very fancy, with their algebra and shit. They don't acknowledge us, we don't mess with them. There's no reason to. The principle probably thinks since we are on the bottom of the food chain, we have more reasons to rebel, but why the damn fuss?

But this time, they've pulled the plug on us. Literally, too. Our electricity ports are in their room, they have the power to shut us up. I have no doubt that it was intentionally built like that.

"Those bastards," Uriah growls.

I shake my head and give a wide smirk."We are not going down without a fight!" I nod to Christina and Al. "Bring in the acoustics!" Then I turn my head to Marlene. "Grab me that megaphone." Zeke and Uriah steps up, their eyes full of hunger and determination.

"What about us?" Zeke asks, in a demanding voice.

"We are going to need some of your beatboxing and acapella skills."

Done and done. Everyone assembles into a circle right in front of the wall. I hold the megaphone to my lips and Uriah start making some very impressive trumpet sounds, very loud. Al beats the drums and Christina vigorously strums the strings of the guitar, along with Marlene, making as much noise as we can.

Then I sing at the top of my lungs.

Old MACDONALD had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had a cow  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a moo moo here  
And a moo moo there  
Here a moo, there a moo  
Everywhere a moo moo  
Old MacDonald had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O

Suddenly the sounds of classical music starts playing faintly, on their side, then it gets louder and louder, competing with our volume until every touch of the piano keys burst our eardrums.

"FUCKKKKK," Uriah screams.

" _That's it_!"

We all rush outside into the glassed hallway. They were already there and were all assembled in a straight line.

Two sides. Different worlds.

From the left, we have Drew, Peter, Tobias, Will, Molly, Lauren, Susan and my brother Caleb.

Tobias stands in front of me and is the first to speak. Have I mentioned how unfair everything is for us? Not only were they gifted with brilliant brains, and rich parents, but Tobias is also gifted with major hotness. How can someone this hot, be smart? I don't get it. With a spare upper lip, full lower lip, deep-set dark blue eyes and a midnight hazy feel to it, he can be a model. I don't even know why he studies. Believe it or not though, this guy is ranked first. Them camel lashes though... I nearly swoon. But this wasn't enough for me to go down.

 ** _~FROM THIS POINT, THE SCENE FROM SASSY GO GO WILL PLAY OUT, SOME (MOST) SCRIPT BELONGS TO THE K DRAMA~_**

Tobias takes a step forward. "So we meet..." He starts, his voice deep.

Drew pushes his glasses up and raises his text book threateningly at us. "Why I ought to-"

"Hey!" Al steps up. "Why don't you shut it!" He gives an exasperated sigh."Geez... These assholes."

"What did you say bastard?" Peter starts, his eyes darkening.

"What?" Christina shouts, along with Marlene. "What ya gonna do aye?" Annoyance bubbles up inside of me and I raise my hands out desperately.

"Woah, woah, stop it guys!"

I feel the others heat cooling off a bit but then I start losing _my_ cool, when I see Tobias' placid expression.

"Does it make sense that we can't even use electricity?" I question, with a smile plastered onto my face. My voice is loud. It's always been loud. My mom said that even when I was just talking, I always sound like I am shouting. That's why I never lose marks on my projection when I do oral presentations... Well... That still doesn't really help my overall mark but...

"Did we cut off your electricity?" Tobias says, his tone teasing. He smirks. "Then you'd actually be good at studying." The smile peels away from me. In this situation, I struggle to even fake it.

But I muster up a chuckle. "I know right! Why is it that we're not good at studying and are restricted access from using the air-con," I raise my hand to count all the misfortunes we have with my fingers, "refrigerator, water filter, microwave, heater and electricity?" My voice comes in short breaths and I can feel myself getting more agitated by the second, before I finally drop the nice facade and start glaring at him.

He gives a fake sigh. "This school is quite something..." He lifts his hand to scratch his very structured jaw and gives me a teasing smile. "It's winner takes all."

I lose it. _This guy thinks he can say whatever he wants, just cos' he's good in his studies?!_

I stomp my foot on the ground, like a 5 year old having a tantrum and he his eyes gleam in amusement. "FINE! We did badly on the exams, happy?" My fists were balled up and the others cross their arms in anticipation. They know I've pretty much reached my breaking point. And when that happens, my pride pretty much flies out the damn window.

Tobias nods in mock understanding. "Well, yeah... It's hard to do well when you're dumb." He gives me a grin and I widen my eyes in shock. Will, besides him snorts and the girls giggle, behind their hands, glancing up to scrutinise me. Except for Molly though, she just looks anxious. I make a mental note to ask her later.

Uriah and Al step up, fist balled and stance ready to take on these assholes. "Hey! You're looking down on us?" Al shouts.

My group leaps up and is prepping themselves for a fight but I spread out my arms to hold them back. "Look, we only want to share the electricity. You can't even do that?"

"I don't have a reason to," Tobias replies indifferently.

"Tris, stop now." I look to Caleb who has been silent this whole time. _My own brother_... Well I don't see much of him as a brother. We grew up separately, due to our parent's divorce. I roll my eyes and ignore him, then face Tobias again.

"Try to understand the concept at least, all right?" I lower my arms and life my chin up. "People like you were born with more shitty rights than we were!"

The moment the words came out of my mouth, they all look at me condescendingly with murderous look, shooting arrows to my head. Even Molly clenches her jaw. I make another mental note to apologise to her later.

Peter looks down a bit, his expression blank but scary. "Shitty?" Then he looks up, his eyes piercing through my head. "You little..." He steps forward menacingly, but I feel the others do the same, ready to defend me.

"Back off!" Marlene hisses.

Peter is seething, but Tobias just smirks again. "Watch your back. The world is more brutal than you'd think." I hate his tone. It feels like he is teaching a lesson to a 5 year old and it makes me want to grab his tie and yank his head to the wall. But then his expression darkens, his eyes seem like it is actually turning black. "Why?" Because people like you have no fear, so they can accomplish _nothing_." His words make me scoff and I flip my head back in outrage.

We all take a step forward. _This is so on._

So there they were. Erudite: They call themselves a cheerleading club, but we all know all they do is study in their get-together's. Again, they are in the top 6%; Winners in the winner-take-all effect, in other words, the bitchy cream of the ice-cream at Sevit.

Then there's us. Divergent: a band, music club, singing group-call us whatever, in the bottom 6%; The shame of Sevit High.

Tobias drops his facade of humour and sarcasm and now wears a bored expression on his face. His eyes scan our group. "If you have nothing, grovel." Then he stares directly at me. "Or do you not know that, since you're so dumb?" Another smirk.

I lose it for the millionth time in the past hour.

"You-" I rolled up my sleeves and point at him. "You're dead today."

 **Ehehehe, I hoped you enjoyed that little spat! Don't worry, you're probably thinking to yourself, how Tobias and Tris can get together if they hate each other, but DON'T YOU WORRY CHILD!**

 **Like I mentioned before, most of the dialogue belongs to the K drama (after being translated, of course) but descriptions are all mine and characters all belong to Veronica Roth :)**

 **I keep telling you guys this but WATCH SASSY GO GO! If you want a link, PM me. Trust me, it's so worth it :D And plus, you'll get total spoilers ;)**

 **~Kim xo**


	3. Cheer Up, You Have Something Special!

**Disappointed with the lack of reviews and faves/follows :/ Why? Universe Chick never had this kind of problem?**

 **I'm sorry guys! Honestly though, if you don't like it please tell me where i can improve :) However, for now, to the anyone who's interested in this story, please keep reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on Cheer Up, Divergent!..._

We all take a step forward. This is so on.

So there they were. Erudite: They call themselves a cheerleading club, but we all know all they do is study in their get-together's. Again, they are in the top 6%; Winners in the winner-take-all effect, in other words, the bitchy cream of the ice-cream at Sevit.

Then there's us. Divergent: a band, music club, singing group-call us whatever, in the bottom 6%; The shame of Sevit High.

Tobias drops his facade of humour and sarcasm and now wears a bored expression on his face. His eyes scan our group. "If you have nothing, grovel." Then he stares directly at me. "Or do you not know that, since you're so dumb?" Another smirk.

I lose it for the millionth time in the past hour.

"You-" I rolled up my sleeves and point at him. "You're dead today."

* * *

I tear off my hair tie and let my blonde straws spread over my shoulders. "You-you get over here."

It was an invitation for the others to finally release their beast. Peter marches forward and Uriah and Zeke start tearing on him. Marlene and Christina takes on Lauren and Susan, pulling their ringlets and Drew uses his textbook to defend himself against the towering Al. Will staggers forward in attempt to help Peter, and then it was all like a stampede of animals fighting for food. Caleb and Molly stands aside, watching the whole scene unfold, with mouth agape like a fish's.

Uniform verses delinquents.

I lunge at Tobias head first to be meeted with a rock hard chest. _HE WORKS OUT TOO?_ He stands still and raises his hands up, feigning innocence, as I lose my shit.

"Come at me, you bastard!" I shout. "Come on!" I usher my head to his chest. "Do it, pull my hair! Go on!" For once I want to see the mighty Tobias lose his shit. But it does not faze him. He remains calm and the bored expression is still plastered on his face.

Everywhere else, madness continues to take its toll.

 _"You are so dead!"_

 _"You bitch!"_

 _"Ungrateful idiots!_

 _"Wanna go? Let's take this outside you posh bastards."_

I pull my head away from his chest, but then something is tugging on my hair. My eyes travel up slowly in horror, as I realise a piece of my hair is stuck to his badge.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Help me you-!"

His hands are still up midway in the air, like he's saying: _This girl is crazy. I'm a victim. I'm not responsible for this._

"And why should I?" His voice is steady, despite all the shouting and screaming from everyone else.

Suddenly I realise other students have gathered around, emptying their classes and are viewing this scene. Laughter mixes with shouts and I know we have a pretty big audience. _This is what they wanted right? For the bottom 6% to get kicked out?_

I continue to groan in pain, as my hands fumble to untangle my hair from his badge. It finally slips free and look up again at him, who has a look of amusement on his face. Then I bunch up the collar of his uniform with one hand and the other, fist raised.

"You have a death wish?" His hands grab onto the hand I have on his collar and he is about to say something when-

"HEY!"

Just like movie, we all freeze and everyone stops what they are doing: Christina, in the middle of tugging at Lauren's hair; Marlene, biting Susan's hand; Uriah and Zeke fist mid air, and Al getting his nipples twisted by Drew. Even Tobias looks kind of startled.

We all direct our gaze at our homegroup teacher: James Tucker. A man in his late thirty's with dark skin and thin framed glasses.

He lifts his head up in frustration but then grits his teeth like he is enduring some sort of pain. "All of you!" He ushers the students who are watching the fight back into the classroom with his long ruler. "Get inside! Hurry up!"

During this time, we all untangle ourselves from the others and Christina and Marlene rushes to me.

Max turns back to us, using his ruler in swift motions to point at our respective club rooms.

"I'll give you five seconds, and then you all get penalty points," We all stagger around, baffled and unsure where to go. _CRAP, CRAP, CRAPPPPPP._

"Penalty points for every additional second!" He power walks to us and starts pointing at Al and Drew who are still hissing at each other.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Start!" Christina pulls Marlene and I into our club room and Uriah Zeke trips their way behind us.

Students of Erudite however, take their time and finally disappears into their rooms.

We all crouch down on the wall as we hear multiple sounds of heels clacking on the ground and voices of all females. We all shoot questioning glances at each other. Uriah raises his eyebrows along with Zeke and Al just shrugs. I slowly rise to look through the glass. The walls were built with glass, where it is opaque on the bottom and clear at the top. I peek above the opaque glass and see a group of maybe ten middle aged women, wearing fancy pearls and pencil skirts paired with furred coats gathered around, inspecting their surroundings with pursed lips. Red wine lips and hair pulled back, they must be the parents of Erudite and some other kids, here for Parent Info day.

Next to them is the beast herself... Jeanine Matthews. Short Platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a revolting mole on her chin, she is the bitchy cherry of the ice-cream here in Sevit High: Our principal.

"Well, here we are! This is where our students usually study," Matthews says with cat like smile. She points at Erudite, and then one of the parents glances towards our room. I immediately bob down and Christina tugs my shirt roughly. I face her, with wide eyes and she in turn gives me a look that screams: _FUCKK_. Her autumn eyes swirl with fright and I hold in my breath.

"What is this room?"

A nervous chuckle from Matthews. I can almost picture her adjusting her glasses and that look of annoyance passing though her wrinkles. "Well, this is the Music club where some of our students learn musical instruments." _Yeah right. No one taught us shit. Twisting our delinquent club into some sort of music prodigy._ I scoff.

Another parent speaks up. "Wouldn't it disrupt our kid's learning if they are put right next to the study room?"

"Well..." Jeanine starts, her breath shaky. "They only have 6 members and your kids are very diligent students."

Another voice, but this time from a male. It was Eric. No one really knows his last name, so we all have to address him as sir. He was the assistant principal, well not really. He was Jeanine's slave. He always followed her everywhere and carries out her orders. Biggest asshole out of all teachers, only giving out penalty points for students under the 50% rankings. You can already guess how much penalty points from him we get every week.

"Lets go see the new renovations for our library shall we?" He suggests, with a hint of desperation in his voice, unable to be missed.

"Yes!" Matthews pipes up _way_ too enthusiastically. "This way..."

It was like the sound of tens of horses galloping away in the distance. We all exhale deeply, glancing at each other with those crazy smiles on our faces we do, every time we get away with something. I breathe out a laugh and smile widely.

I smiled too soon.

The door bursts open and we lean back with our hands on the ground. I legit fall on Uriah when I see Eric in the doorway.

He's in his late 20's, which makes me think he's way too bitter and grumpy for his age. It makes me wonder how he would be when he's an old man. He even wears a suit. Like, suits are cool but not even the other teachers wear them to work.

He crosses his arms and snorts. "You think I didn't see you Prior?" I groan loudly and the others do the same. "You're lucky that they didn't see you! Or else that would have been 10 penalty points each!" He spits.

I roll my eyes. "Why?" I stand up. "We _are_ the music club. Wouldn't it show productiveness if we were performing?"

That kind of throws him coff. He scrunches his face in chagrin and coughs. "I got my eyes on you lot!" He narrows his brown eyes and points at us, his finger scanning us from left to right.

"Right..."

He straightens his tie and looks at us again. "If you disrupt the students of Erudite, you and your group won't stand a chance of lasting." And with that he trots off and everyone else stands up beside me, muscles tense and faces solemn.

Once again, Erudite remains as top priority.

* * *

I plop onto my bed and lay there, face down on the covers until someone tickles my feet.

"Hey!" I flip myself up to see Molly. Her short auburn curls frame her diamond shaped face, and she has celery green eyes. She laughs and I giggle. "Hey Molly!" I greet her and we both sit next to each other on the grey carpet.

"I'm sorry about earlier on," I start. "I didn't mean a lot of what I said."

She nods meekly and gives me a smile. "That's okay."

"No, it's not!" I protest. "I was just-" I make a frustrated noise at the back of my throat. _I just lost everything back there... My pride, my dignity, and even a bit of my hair._ "Tobias was just pissing me off so much... And the fact that my own brother wouldn't even side with me was just..."

"It's honestly okay Tris..." I nod and my shoulders slump. "Come on, let's practise for music."

I nod and we start practising our song that we have to preform in class tomorrow.

 _Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_  
 _Ain't no valley low enough,_  
 _Ain't no river wide enough_  
 _To keep me from getting to you babe_

But then during the song, my mind goes back to that encounter and it fills me with so much rage. _Because people like you have no fear, so they can accomplish nothing..._ The look in his eyes, the way it darkened and the way his face became like a statue. There was no humour, no sarcasm; he meant it.

I start kicking the ground and pound my fist on the floor and she flinches, startled at my sudden outburst.

"This is blatant discrimination! Eric is always threatening to abolish us!" Molly laughs and I frown. "How come your Erudite gets to use such good facilities!" She side glances and shrugs.

"Don't be like that... How about talking things out between clubs?"

I scrunch up my face. "Talking things out? With who?" She gives me a look full of hints that I refuse to acknowledge.

"With that bastard, Tobias Eaton?"

"Well, if we keep fighting, you guys are the only ones who'll suffer." _Ugh._ She's right. They can probably even sue us.

"Do you think I'll be able to communicate with that guy?"

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Just come on strong so that he'll fear of getting punished, too."

I lean in closer to her. "Do you think I'll be able to get through to him?" She doesn't say anything, but she nods with her eyes. Just then, her phone chimes and I hang my head low, thinking of how much of an asshole he is going to be, while she checks her phone.

"Ugh... It's a student meeting." Somehow her tone doesn't seem so convincing-but maybe it's juts my imagination. Then she looks up at me with puppy dog eyes. "I have to clean the room too..." She groans.

I know Molly works hard, way too hard actually. That's why she's ranked second, just behind Tobias.

"Go ahead." I smile. "I'll take care of the cleaning for inspections."

"But still... I always feel bad..." She mopes.

I slap the ground. "It's okay!" I announce. "You help me out all the time, too!"

She chuckles and pat my hair. "Thanks, I'll be back!"

"Okie!"

But when she leaves, I collapse on my bed again and start kicking the covers. "I'M SOOO PISSED!" I growl under the covers and slam my hands on the mattress.

The thought of even talking to Tobias again only pissed me off even further.

* * *

 **Soooo not getting a lot of reviews or even faves and follows. What did I do wrong guys? Do you want more of Fourtris?**

 **Because there will be in the next chapter!**

 **Like I will keep saying this in every chapter until someone does: WATCH SASSY GO GO!**

 **You will legit know everything that's gonna happen!**

 **~Kim xo**


	4. Cheer Up, Because This Ain't Over Yet!

**Karen, OMG I am so glad you have watched it! Finally, I'm not alone! I's my life too :) Thanks for reading, this chapter is dedicated to you 3**

* * *

 _"I can live without dancing, but I don't think I can live without my friends." - Kang Yeon Do_

* * *

"So what song should we perform today?" I ask, as we make our way through the corridors.

"I don't know," Zeke replies, then looping his arms around Al's neck."But me and Uri's got a kickass choreography, for that song you keep listening to."

We are now at the doorway of our club, but before I can answer, Christina beside me gasps.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Wha-" I avert my eyes to the room and catch the big bolded red words sprayed on the carpet:

 _DIVERGENTS OUT!_

"Why..." I mutter. Then realisation dawns on me and I whip my head to Al, Zeke and Uriah who are now holding on to each other. "What did you guys do?"

Marlene speaks up. "They made a ruckus out of Erudite's room, throwing dirt everywhere!"

"This was for revenge," Christina explains. "Erudite can _also_ play dirty so it seems." Her eyes narrow.

 _Tobias stood among all the mud and dirt that was smudged all over the room._

 _"What is this!" Drew shouted, blowing the dirt away from his notebook. "Who the hell did this?"_

 _Tobias knew. He scratched his lip in thought while everyone else stood behind him, taking in the ruckus._

 _"Vice pres, you're not going to do anything?" Molly asked, in an accusing tone. It was his responsibility. He had to know what to do. After all, he was always ranked higher than her, she thought bitterly._

 _But all he did was smirk, even gave a slight chuckle. "These punks are really creative." Molly crossed her arms and clenched her fists._

 _"Those dumbasses from Divergent!" Peter growled_

 _Peter couldn't take it anymore and knocked a table over with a sharp kick._

I give a crazed smile and cracked my knuckles. _Let's go._

* * *

It wasn't hard work but it _did_ cause us a lot of troubles, sneaking around and stuff, but we did it. Teared apart on their room, their books, notebooks, everything. It wasn't like they couldn't replace it! With stashes of money up their sleeves, what we did was basically nothing.

But the next day, as we enter out club room, we are surprised to find everything was in place.

"What is this?" Marlene asks, suspicion laced in her voice.

Christina scoffs. "They've already given up?"

Uriah erupts into laughter but then gives out a painful cry as he crashes onto the ground from his chair.

"What the-" We glance at him on the floor with a collapse chair, and I raise my eyebrows.

'Tris!" I turn around to see Al holding our stereo with a broken speakers, then Zeke points out a crack in all of our chairs with the potential to bring us down. Not only that but we slowly start to uncover more faulty things: broken CD's in our albums, damaged hooks to hang our bags, dim lights and oily patches on the floors where we usually dance.

"That's it!" Al growls.

" _SCREW YOU AND YOUR BRAINS, ERUDITE_!" Christina screeches.

I slap a hand to my forehead and groan.

I know what I have to do now.

 _Dammit._

* * *

I slide the chair in front of the couch to where he's sitting and am about to place my butt on it, when he slams his feet on the seat, using it as a rester.

"A peace treaty?" He repeats. I side glance to him. _Ohhh... you jerk..._

But I put on my widest smile, half seething as I glare at his feet on _my_ seat.

"Just for now." I look up at him. "If we keep fighting, we might get abolished... Just us." I grit my teeth and can no longer contain my glare at him. He notices and crosses his arms.

"You're not that hospitable for someone who is a guest here."

I place a hand to gesture myself. "It's because we're poor, sir!" I turn away and go to the mini fridge.

"Yes, what shall I get you? Water? Co-"

"Cola!" He says in a sing-song voice.

My muscles tense but I muster up a calm tone. "Yes, sir!" I sing. But then I pick a cola up, and start shaking it like crazy, like I was shaking a demon out of the can.

"Here!" I turn around, and thankfully he was staring at something else and didn't notice a damn thing.

I internally chuckle. _That's right,_ bitch...I throw him the can and he catches it swiftly.

"Hey, isn't this a bit unfair?" I croon. "Our clubs are _quite_ similar..." He scratches his lip and looks up at me with bright blue eyes. "But we're the only ones always being cursed at and _discriminated_ against!" He nods in mock understanding like he's deep in thought.

"Do you know what Bill Gates once said?" He sits up with both hands on his cola can. "Life is unfair as it is." He begins to open the can. "So one should quickly get used to the truth." Then the thing finally bursts, along with my temper, as hot, boiling water spills through my veins.

"HEY!" I kick the seat under from his feet, meanwhile the coke squirts all over our clothing. I also manage to trip, after I kicked the chair and fall right... On top of him.

 _ERMYGOD..._ His face is legit right in front of me. He holds my waist and I can't stop my eyes from blinking. I cock my head to the side as his facial features become more prominent up close. A small patch of a very much lighter blue on the left iris right next to the corner of his eye, making it look like there's a single star in his midnight eyes.

We both stay like that for a while, both of us unsure what to do. Even he looks shocked. His eyes widen and _man... I can't stop blinking!_ He looks at me intently and I squirm a little.

Then a wide smile cracks his stone face, and I raise my eye brows.

"You feel burdened, right?" I don't say a thing. "One... You get off me first."

His voice is low, and silky. "Two... _I_ get off first."

Then his eyes move to my lips. "Three..." He leans in closer and I can feel his hot breath on my face and the smell of spearmint makes my mind go a bit hazy. "Since we're already in this situation, we just go for it..."

He leans in closer and closer, when I suddenly snap awake, just as a sound of a camera shutter sounds off, breaking the silence.

We both turn to the door, in time to see someone had taken a photo of us on their phone. The figure flees and I jump off him.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 **UNKNOWN POV**

I stop running until I'm on the stairs and take my phone out again from my pocket. I send the picture to everyone I know, making sure to include the teachers.

 _I report Second Years Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior on the account of inappropriate behaviour._

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" I hear voices murmuring loudly from the notice boards so I make my way towards the crowd gathered in front of it.

Even Christina, and the others are there! I push past some people and they look up at me, with judgemental eyes and pursed lips. _Exam results were posted up weeks ago, though._ They still can't be shocked at my grade right?

But I reach to the front to find a photo of me, practically lying on top of Tobias with only his hands on my waist filling the gap between us, our faces close, his eyes on my lips and my face red with embarrassment.

What I feel right now wouldn't compare to what I felt next, as I read the notice on top of the photo.

 _DUE TO IMMORAL ACTIVITY OCCURRING IN THEIR ALLOTTED SPACE, THE STUDENTS INVOLVED WILL FACE THE ABOLISHING OF THE CLUB BELOW AS A RESULT:_

 _DIVERGENT_

"Hey what is this? What happened?" Zeke growls. He looks to me, along with the others and my head goes heavy, like all the blood is rushing to it, clouding my head with anger.

There is no 'Erudite', no punishment for them. _Nothing_.

"Goddamn it... Goddamn it _all_..." I coarsely mutter.

"I bet Erudite is behind this," Marlene says darkly. "We have to rip out their hairs for them to get it."

"Who took the photo?!" Al shouts. "And that bastard, Tobias Eaton gets off tax free just because he's in Erudite!"

"You think Erudite is merely _just_ Erudite?" Uriah mutters. "They're all kids who have connections. Whose side do you think they'll take?" He says bitterly. My heart drops. I've never seen Uriah like this. Him and Zeke, they're a pair. They goof around all the time, never once have I seen him so... Disappointed.

 _This is bull crap._

I rip off my bag from my shoulders and shove it in Marlene's hands. The people gathered around makes way for me as I start trudging to the principal's office.

 _"Has she gone mad?"_

 _"Maybe it was her that initiated it. I mean... Tobias would never go for someone like her!"_

 _"They deserve it."_

"Tris!" Christina calls to me.

But I don't look back, not even for a second. I got all this heat in my chest, and I need to let it out. I need some justice in this school, like I need oxygen to breathe. And if Divergent no longer exists, I have nothing anymore, no more oxygen, no more living. Nothing. So fuck it, fuck everything, I'm not giving up, because it would be like giving up on life and agreeing to play dead for three more years in this damned school.

 _This ain't the end. I'm still alive._

* * *

 **UGH my gosh... So this was kinda Fourtis right? I mean they nearly kissed I guess! Look, I know he seems like a jerk! Give it some time, trust me!**

 **Please keep reading! It will get better :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **~Kim xo**


	5. Cheer Up, Because You Have Friendship!

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews :) I appreciate them so much, but I** **don't want you guys to think I'm needy lol (I kind of am, I guess) Sorry for the late update, I've just been feeling kinda down lately, but don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can, for now, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _"The world is a place that mercilessly cuts off anyone deemed_ _unnecessary."- Cheerleading Instructor: Nam Jung-A_

* * *

 **TOBIAS POV**

"She must feel so wronged." I turn back to the principal. "We kissed, but only _her_ club was abolished."

 _"Let me see her!"_ More slamming. _"Let me see her goddammit! I know she's in there!"_

It still surprises me how loud she can be despite her small stature. A smile creeps onto my face. "Well, she should've had a rich father or studied harder. If only that were the case, it would've been fine. Like me."

She cocks her head to the side, her platinum hair glinting under the bright white lights of her office.

"The offence is severe, but we're going to let you off with a light punishment."

I nod understandingly. _Two weeks of voluntary work, at best?_ Wouldn't affect anything. After all, I'm not ranked one for nothing. They can't cut me out for too long.

"Since you have the best grades in school and your father is a powerful person, I should give you at least this much consideration, right?" She says slyly, raising her eyebrows at me.

I scoff. "Consideration?"

Outside, Beatrice Prior continues to go on her little rampage, making a ruckus, and pounding her tiny fists on the opaque glass door.

"Wow..." I gush. "How admirable... Hearing words like this from this school," I remark sarcastically, crossing my arms. It definitely wasn't. I knew how this school operates. It's desperate. Desperate to have a bigger name for itself, because Sevit High produces a very remarkable percentage overall, but since they're not allowed to reject students, like some other schools do, people like Tris and her friends, are burdening. They're the reason we're not on the top.

I lean back and lift my chin up at her and she leans forward. "I'm doing my best to beat around the bush... You don't get what I'm saying?"

"Don't worry." I strip off my smile, with my eyes like black beads. "I'll graduate, at the very least."

 _"Ahhhh! Let me see her!"_

 _"You're disrupting other classes! Do you want more penalty points, do you?"_

 _"She's inside! Why can't I see her?"_

 **TRIS POV**

"I'm going to ask her personally, why we're the only friggin club that got abolished!"

Eric places his hand son his hips. "Will the principal see just anyone?"

I give a shocked gasp. "Just _anyone_? Why is a student, just anyone?" I shout.

He rolls his eyes and glare at me. "You little... You really want to be punished?" He threatens. "You really want me to transfer all you Divergent club members out of this school?"

My heart thuds faster, just hearing those words. "No, no, no!" I say rashly, throwing my hands up. I groan. "Well... At least tell me who took the damn photo! I mean..." I take a pause. "If we can just confirm that they misread the situation, then our abolishment can be overturned!"

I stomp my legs and nod vigorously. "Please!"

"Geeze..." He gives an exasperated sigh. "You're so frustrating."

" _Omygod_!" I shout. "Just let me meet the principal! You're not going to guard the door all day!" _Wouldn't be surprised if he did, though._ "Then who exactly is allowed to meet her, huh?"

He rolls his eyes and leans back on the door, but then it opens, causing him to stumble backwards. Then, evinces the one and only Tobias Eaton. I resist the urge to throw a shoe at him.

"Afternoon, sir," He says politely to Eric.

I grit my teeth and my body heats up with frustration and anger. " _What the hell?_ " He looks to me. "How come _he_ can see her but I can't!" I point at him accusingly, and Eric is lost for words, his eyes fleeting back and forth.

"Are you on my level?" Tobias remarks, scratching the nape of his neck.

My stomach feel like it's boiling itself, with acid, and I clench my teeth even harder, until my jaw hurts. But the pain holds me back.

"Good thing I ran into you." I grab his collar, and tie. "Follow me, you bastard." But just as I am about to drag him away, Matthews decides it was finally the _perfect_ time to walk out of her office. I immediately drop my hand from his collar as her eyes land on me, but then he grabs my shoulder snap turns me around, locking me into a semi-hug.

"You can't get caught again, right?" He whispers, with our backs to the Eric and Jeanine and his arm slinged over my shoulders. "The teacher even put in a good word for you."

He leans in closer to me, tightening his lock over my shoulders, and I squirm under his hold. "Hey, let go!' I hiss. He starts leading me away, and I stagger with him. 'You're not letting go?!"

* * *

"You have a death wish?" We're on one of the building's rooftop, with me sitting down on one of the benches and him, leaning on the ledge casually, his hands in his pockets and face to the wind. "We didn't actually kiss," I remind him.

"And?" He faces me and I stand up with crossed arms, bracing for the worst of my temper to explode.

"So tell the principal that we didn't kiss," I insist. "So we have to no bloody reason to be abolished!"

He sighs, and tilts his face towards the sun again, and I find it hard to not to look at him. _Jawline on point_. I mentally slap myself and he faces me again, with condescending eyes. "Do you think she'll believe that?" I don't say anything and continue to trace the strong structures of his face in my mind."You can't be this dumb."

This snaps me out of it and I tighten my arms that are stiffly crossed over my chest. "It doesn't matter if it's believable or not... It's the damn truth!"

His signature smirk appears. "The truth?" He nods. "The thing that's important to the principal is getting rid of you guys. It's not whether we really kissed or not."

I close my eyes, suddenly feeling extremely tired and frustrated. "Aren't you even curious as to who took the photo, and why?" I mutter.

"Someone who wants to get you in trouble and make themselves look good," He answers instantly. _Well, duh. "_ A rival that wants to get me punished. Or..." I open my eyes and he has a thoughtful expression on his face with a hint of playfulness, like he is teasing me. "One of the many unspecific individuals at our school."

I groan. "Can you stop talking like that you cocky peacock!" I cry. A look of amusement passes through his face and I immediately regret saying that.

"Wow. Very colourful." I roll my eyes. "Well, it should be one of those three right?" He begins to walk away, but I call him back.

"But still, talk to her!" I turn around and he stops walking. "Even if she won't believe it, we still have to let her know at least!"

He takes a brief pause, then turns his heel around to face me, with a smile plastered on his face. Really though, this guy smiles too much. But never have I once seen him _actually_ smile. A genuine one. I probably never will, but still.

"I don't want to," He answers simply. I open my mouth to protest, but decide against it, as he takes a giant step forward.

"One: There won't be any bad comments affecting me." Flashbacks begin to appear of the last time we talked.

Another step. "Two: If I tell her and it comes back to bite _me_ in the ass, it won't be good." _No, no, no!_ Another step forward and we will be as close as we were last time: _Too_ close.

I frown as he takes another step. But this time, to my bewilderment, he leans in closer, _just like last time_ , and I unconsciously back away, which causes him to lean in even further, until we are eye level. "Three: Are we so close that we have to endure hardships together?"

I look away, feeling a sudden embarrassment flood through me, realising that seeking help from him, just degrades my pride even more.

" _Ohhhhhhhhh_... You're such an asshole!" I cry.

"Right?" He straightens himself up again. "I hear that a lot." Then that's it. He walks away without a glance back.

* * *

"Ugh!" I groan, as I drag myself to the gymnasium. "I didn't kiss Beatrice Prior!" I shout. "That kiss wasn't real! Why won't he frickin' say it!?"

I stomp my foot on the ground. "What a pervert!" I sigh. "I should just ask Robert to nail him with a basketball..." I say to myself.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, then look in the gymnasium to where Robert is shooting some hoops.

"ROBBIEEEE!" I call.

* * *

"What's with you, huh?" I ask, sprawling across the gymnasium floor boards as Robert positions himself in a stance, to shoot the ball, but I don't let him answer. "Does it make sense that a guy with physical disabilities plays basketball!" I ask, sitting up. "Do you want to keep playing with guys who hate you?"

"They only hate me, cos' I'm good." I tsk him and he laughs, and flicks his dark hair to the side.

"You're sounding like Eaton you know!" I warn him. "What's so good about basketball anyway!" He doesn't answer and continues practising, so I start to trace patterns on my skirt. "Do you like basketball that much?"

"Yeah." He nods, whilst shooting another ball in the goal. I don't even know why he practises to be honest. He gets it in every time! "I love it." That much, I get; basketball was his oxygen, like music is mine.

"Hmmmm," I give an exasperated sigh. "What can ya do if you like it?" I scoot over to him and start tugging on the ends of his shorts with my fingers, with a giant frown on my face. "Robbbbb..." I complain. "Why did I even come to this school?"

He looks down at me for a brief moment and chuckles. "Well, I came because you came!"

"Do you think I'll be able to make it through this school? Huh?" I play with the hem of his shorts for a bit more until I dramatically collapse on the ground and start kicking the air.

" _UGH_... I can't even!"

He looks down again with a grin, then he sits down beside me. "Gosh, Tris, stop being so dramatic!"

With my face still to the floor boards, I twist my hand around to my back to receive my sympathy gift. The sound of the straw hitting the stretched surface of the packaging, makes me feel better and he passes the thing to me.

I sit up and hungrily suck on my strawberry milk and I grab the other one from his bag nearby and plunge the straw into his one.

"Here!" He smiles, and we sip on our strawberry milk quietly, just enjoying each other's company.

You can say it's a tradition. Our friendship drives on stawberry milk. We've been childhood friends for a _very_ long time. Ever since the accident...

I brush those memories away and he nods to me. "Did my sister give you a hard time?"

"Nah, don't worry about Susan!" I reassure him.

He chuckles lightly. "We both have pretty crappy siblings."

"Naw... At least your sister actually loves you. Caleb and I don't even talk, and we go to the same school. It's quite sad really..." I say dismissively as I take a sip of the milk, to mask what I truly feel inside. The sinking feeling bubbling up in me, makes me want to hide myself from Robert. You can say, I'm an extremely expressive person, and I'm not afraid to show weakness. But there are some feelings that can just cause unecessary worry.

"Well, tell me if Susan decides to do anything, you know how competitive she can be."

I nod. "I think rank fourth is already amazeballs, I mean... Try your best and all but, Eaton hasn't stepped down from his throne yet."

"I heard what happened." He gives me a look like he's confirming if he should carry on or not, when I don't answer, so I just shake my head.

"You're lucky, you know. That you're not in Divergent, or they would have kicked your ass out of basketball." I put my drink on the ground and sigh. "Oh, and punishment points too!"

He laughs. "It's luck that I'm not getting punishment points for being your friend.

I crack up.

* * *

I gloomily drag myself up the stairs with Molly at my side, her arms crossed and her posture straight and proper compared to my slumped shoulders and inelegant steps. Classes were now over, with only a few students still scattered around and we're heading into our rooms, to practise our second music piece.

"If I meet him, he's dead," I spit. "I mean... All he has to do is put in a word to resolve the misunderstanding."

I grit my teeth. "I mean it. If I catch him, he's so dead..."

"What exactly can you do about it anyway!" Molly says patronisingly.

"He's doing this on purpose!" I protest. "Who would have reported that as a kiss?"

"Yeah, really... Who could it be?" Then a buzz vibrates my thigh and pull my phone out of my pocket to receive a text from... Marlene.

 _Tris! Our room is being emptied! Come quick!_

"God no!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed :) If you did, please show some love and FAVE/FOLLOW/ REVIEW, for faster updates :)**

 **~Kim xo**


	6. Cheer Up, And Have Hope!

**Okay, weird stuff happening in this chapter: Peter and Tobias are besties! I know, it's fucking weird, but just roll with it please :)**

 **If you hate it, I'm sorry, but it's just part of the story.**

 **Selina! I am so glad you have watched it :) It's so cool having international fans of the drama :) Sassy Go Go really is the best for me this year!**

 **Well, this chapter is dedicated to you, so please enjoy hun!**

* * *

 _"Even if you're a parent, you don't have the right to abuse your child."- Kim Yeol_

* * *

I reach the hallway until by feet comes to a halt. It was like the room was a million miles from me, it was like I couldn't make it there.

It was like a movie. I was just watching the scene unfold before me, of the Erudite assembled in a line overlooking my friend's desperate pleas and grasps of our belongings and of ourselves.

They just stood there with bank faces, showing no mercy or even a little bit of remorse, with arms crossed and hands in pockets. Peter even has a smirk and Lauren looks at us with disgust.

"Please!" Christina's pleas echoes. Two men appear from inside our club room, carrying the drum set, letting it join the keyboard and mic sets on the side.

"No, NO!" Al shouts, going on his knees. "Please not our instruments!" Uriah crosses his arms and staggers back like someone had just pushed him, with a hurt expression on his face, his mouth quivering, on the verge of tears.

"Look, the school told us to!" One of the men says. Marlene starts sobbing, and Uriah moves to hold her in his arms. She shrugs off his arm and points a finger at the drum set. "No!" She sobs. "Just not our instruments!"

But all they did was ignored him and set the drums down in front of her. "Get out of the way, kid. It's over."

Christina shakes her head frantically, then her head turns to me. She widen her eyes, with hope sparking in them.

"Tris!" She calls out. "Tris!"

 _I have stayed silent for too long._

Everyone's eyes land on me, even the Erudite members. Tobias' blank expression cracks and now has a bit of anticipation and curiosity in his appearance.

"What the hell is this?" I say, approaching the men. "You can't do this!" More men pour out from the room, holding our stereo, and dance mat.

"No, no, no." Panic hits me, and I can feel a rush of piercing emotions hitting my me like spikes all over my body, all over my mind. And once I start to panic, the others lose it too. We all start tugging at our belongings, demanding our shit back, and the men becomes more agitated, until our shouts bounded into one chaotic stampede of screams.

A wave of crushing emotions enter me, twisting my stomach with guilt as a memory made it's way into mind.

 _"I don't want anything else..." Lynn started. "Please, just take good care of this place." Shauna beside her smiles._

 _"We were treated like shit by the school but..." She looked around the place, then at us._

 _"-We were happy here," Gabe finished for her. I nodded enthusiastically, along with the others._

 _"You have to come back and visit!" I urged them._

 _"Good luck on everything you do, guys!" Lynn grins, propping her legs up on the table. "Whatever happens, let this be your little hideaway. Your haven. Don't let the school win you."_

 _Rita handed me the keys. I clutched the thing to my chest, with a crazy smile on my face that just wouldn't go away._

 _"I promise, I'll protect Divergent, for sure!"_

 _Right then, it was an amazing feeling. It was absolutely amazing how I could provide my friends with this. For every time the school knocked us down, we got back up again through the comfort and welcoming vibe of this room. Even though it was in a school where we didn't belong, we belonged there._

 _We were always happy there._

Tears threaten to fall over, and something keeps squeezing and twisting in my heart. The men brushed past us, carrying our belongings. When they finally come back for more, I spread out my arms in an attempt to block them with the others standing behind me in a line.

"You have to understand how much this place means to us! Please! Just this once... yea?" Please!" The others make sounds of agreement and remarks.

"Get out of the way already, kids!" One of the men shouted. They barge at us and our strong link breaks.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING_!" We turn around to Jeanine Matthews standing before us with a few other staff members behind her.

I quickly take a few steps forward and take sharp breaths. "I won't cause any more trouble," I start. "We'll keep quiet, so..." I licked my lips as salty tears started to spill out of my eyes, "couldn't you just let us go, just this once?"

I can hear the others sighing behind me, and Marlene's soft sobs. "We can't live without this. We can't _breathe_ without it."

"Are you saying that this school asphyxiates you?" Jeanine says, in a calm voice. I bite my lip, unsure of what to say next.

"Well, that could be the case... To kids like you." She says, making me feel like dagger had just been pulled on me. "Then transfer out..." She suggests lightly. I look down, and a small sob escapes at the back of my throat. _I knew it would be like this, I knew it, I knew it. Why would they make any effort to help us? Why?_

"Another school would suit you so much better, anyway." She brushes past us without a second glance, with the other staff trailing behind her. I ball up my tiny fists and let the tears fall.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tris..." Al mutters, nodding to me. I continue to stare at my shoes.

We are sitting on the bleachers, overlooking the field that nobody uses. You see, our school is not too big on sports.

"I don't want to live in this school, as a bottom feeder anymore," Uriah says darkly, lifting his face to the sun, revealing the small snake tattoo circling his ear lobe.

"Yeah," Zeke adds on. "We'll be Third Years soon..." **(A/N: Education system will be all over the place, since it is different in Korea, but this is set in Chicago. Still, all you need to know is they're mostly all 16 or 17)** "We have to think about college, and our futures... Like everyone else now..."

Marlene sighs. "I hope they didn't contact our parents."

"Ugh!" Christina starts stomping her feet on the cement. "I don't know! Let's just give in," she says, addressing this to me. "Divergent is gone now." My shoulders slump and any hope that I have left diminishes, through their words.

"Are you okay?" Al asks, noticing my silence.

I muster up a small smile and raise my voice. "Of course! I'm fine!" I stand up abruptly and face everyone. "Good thinking, really! Let's study our asses off now, like everyone else!"

But the words are forced. Those words are choking me.

* * *

Some of our furniture were moved to the rooftop, due to a shortage of storage areas, until tomorrow, when they will be removed.

I prop myself up the table and let my feet dangle. I stare blankly at the sunset, barely feeling any hope that I thought I would. Instead, the sunset even makes me feel emptier, letting me know that night will soon fall, and I won't be able to do anything about it.

I start singing quietly to myself.

 _Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes_  
 _And guns_  
 _They are the hunters, we are the foxes_  
 _And we run_

 _Baby, I know places we won't be found_  
 _And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down_  
 _Cause I, I know places we can hide_  
 _I know places, I know places_

The song has very high notes, and my voice comes out pitchy and croaky, from my throat closing up and my tense body. Until I let myself cry and cry, whilst singing this song.

I pour everything I have, screaming the lyrics from the top of my lungs to the sun.

They take their shots, but we're bulletproof  
I know places  
And you know for me, it's always you  
I know places  
In the dead of night, your eyes so green  
I know places  
And I know for you, it's always me  
I know places

Until my voice can't take it anymore and I collapse on the table. My head stays down and I lay there until night falls and stars begin to form.

* * *

 **TOBIAS POV**

I walk into the bathroom, and my eyes land on Peter's slashed back, his bare back filled with bloody gashes and bruises. My body tenses as he struggles to apply medicine on it.

I go towards him and he catches me in the reflection of the mirror in front of him. "Oh, you're here?" I don't say anything and grab the medicine from his hands and help him apply it on his heavily damaged skin, spreading the white stuff all over the angry red marks.

"He did it again?" I ask.

"I didn't do well on the last exam. Fell down a rank," He replies dismissively, even adding a small grin. "It's okay man, he wouldn't beat his own son to death."

This makes me mad. My eyebrows knit together and I glare at him in the mirror. "If you don't end up dying... That makes it okay?"

From the back, I can see his muscles tensing up and I grit my teeth. "I've been through this with Marcus, you bastard. Stop acting like it isn't a big deal."

With that, I throw the medicine in the sink and barge out.

* * *

Times like this, when Peter gets hurt and it reminds me of the pain I went through, the rooftop is the best place to go. It was a long time ago, to when I was only 8. I guess I was young. I was afraid. But by 14, I was close to being dead. Maybe because it was that endless fear I had of my father, that I am always ranked number one in the school. I'm used to it: Studying. Because studying was my only survival. It was my father that made me rank one. I'm not thankful, not even in the least.

I guess I'm angry at Peter, because I don't understand. He isn't 8, not even 14 anymore, but he still has no courage to tell someone about this. It makes me frustrated, seeing my best friend go through something like this. It was maddening, seeing my 8 year old self in him and not being able to do shit about it.

I open the door to the rooftop, then stop in my tracks, as I see a familiar figure sitting on the table, her hair whipping in the wind and face towards the bright stars, her tears sparkling.

 _Tris._

I watch her sit up straighter, and listen to her sob for a few minutes, before she forces herself to stop.

"Screw you, Sevit High!" She shouts, her voice croaky. "Screw you, world!" I lean back on the wall and listen to her cries. Each time, it breaks down the walls inside of me, little by little, until I can't help but speak up.

"Was it _that_ unfair to you?" I don't look up, but I know she could hear me.

"It was _very_ unfair!" She spits back. "It was so unfair, that it's driving me crazy!" I finally look up to her tear-stained face, and she looks away.

"It's so shitty..." I hear her mutter.

I look down again, feeling empty.

 _Did the club mean that much to her?_

 **TRIS POV**

I hastily wipe away my tears, and look back to Tobias. But he wasn't there anymore.

"Coward..." I mutter bitterly. I sniffle, and jump down from the table. It was time to go back. Go back to face the real world. There wasn't any room or music to shield us now. It was time to get used to things, the way they were from the start. The illusion is gone.

I stumble to the stairs, but stop when I see a note stuck on the door.

 _If it's that unfair, write it up somewhere._

I'm surprised that he would think I'm smart enough to get it. But I do! I bite my lip and swipe the note, holding it tight.

It can't be over _this_ fast.

* * *

 **The more reviews, the faster I update!**

 **love you all!**

 **Please tell me what you think so far :)**

 **~Kim xo**


	7. Cheer Up, And Conquer The Truth

**Omigosh, thank you much to my 'regulars'. Your reviews really cheer me up!**

 **And this story, basically is to cheer _you_ guys up! So please enjoy this next chapter and expect more exciting things to happen! **

* * *

_"It's nothing to others, but it means something to you. We all have one or two of those things." -Sassy Go Go_

* * *

The blue beam shines brightly on the large poster paper, where I have formed a couple of words for our 'protest'. So there I was, with Robert, both of us sitting cross legged on the laundry machines, at midnight, scheming a plan for my redemption of Divergent. The smell of flowery and sweet scents fill the air of the detergent and it clouds my mind a little, but I wasn't ready to rest yet, not until we have something to work with.

"How did you possible come up with this idea?" Robert asks, keeping his hands steady as he holds the torch over the poster beside me.

"Hey, anybody can come up with-"

"Not you," He replies.

I stop writing and throw the marker down. "Hey. Are you here to help me or not?" I proceed with a glare at him and he stares back blankly, before I give up my anger and we both start laughing.

After we have calmed down a bit, I grab the marker again and continue to jot down a few sentences of our protest for the poster, until we start hearing footsteps come our way.  
We both duck down quickly, since there is a giant beam in front of us, that blocks other people's vision when we need to hide.

The lights go on and I hold my breath, praying that it wouldn't be a teacher. Or worse... Jeanine.

It was only a few seconds before I finally regain some courage to look up at our intruder.

 _Molly._

A sigh of relief escapes me and I sit up, but Robert hesitates a bit. "Gosh, Molly!"

She approaches us, wearing a white sweater and pj shorts with a neat bun and gracefully cocks her head to the side, questioning us.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes scan our poster and I make a sound of dismissal.

"Well, I can't just give up," I explain. "I'm doing everything I can." I give her a smile but her eyes stay on our poster, her lips pursed, and her thoughts unreadable.

"As you should..." I go back to writing my final ideas and Robert beside me, looks up at Molly curiously. "But I'm worried. Will a single act by you work?" I frown a little at her negativity. "Why don't you ask Tobias to do it with you?"

My head snaps up again. "He also got some punishment points, you know..." She informs me. It was strange for her to suggest this, knowing our history and all, but I don't question it too much.

"No way!" I refuse. "What if he gets in trouble too? Frankly, I have nothing to lose, but he's one of the good students... Like you" I nod to her.

"Rank 2 would be happy," Robert speaks up. "If Tobias gets in trouble, and get his grades dropped... They would be first place then."

My frown deepens. "What crap are you spewing?" I turn my head to face him. "Molly is the one ranked second!"

He looks up at me with big dark chocolate and oblivious eyes. "Who's Molly?"

My mouth hangs open, agape like a fish's, and I feel like twisting both of his eyeballs. "Gosh, Rob! You total idiot!" I point at Molly, who is looking around uncomfortably, and crossing her arms in attempt to regain a little bit of her pride. " _This_ is Molly! She and I share dorm rooms! We're roommates!"

I look back to Molly with apologetic eyes. "He's unsocial like this, please understand," I say, with the sarcasm aimed at Robert. But he doesn't budge and continues to stare at Molly blankly, like he isn't in the least embarrassed.

Molly musters up a smile and nods. "It happens..." I look back at Robert disappointedly and he shrugs. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh yeah! I need to practise with you for the music class! Our second piece." I make puppy dog eyes at her and pucker my bottom lip out. " _Pleaseeee_..."

"Hurry and finish up! I'll wait." She gives a kind smile and I grin.

* * *

 **MOLLY POV** **(Written in 3rd person)**

She walks out of the laundry room with her hands to her hips, feeling a bit of heat rising up from inside of her. She brings her hand up to her mouth and start biting her nails, a habit that started when she started smoking cigarettes.

The conversation with her instructor from last time enters her mind.

 _"Tobias Eaton," Ms Reyes announced. A picture of him pops up on the screen and Molly leans in a bit. Not in interest in his image, though; not like the other girls. Maybe it was the fact that he was her rival, that didn't allow her to even think about him in that way, but n_ _o, she was much more superior, with more important things to worry about, than how to act or talk in front of Tobias Eaton._

 _He was an obstacle that she needed to eradicate. He was in the way of her becoming rank 1: To being the best._

 _"He's such a genius," Ms Reyes gushes. "No matter what you do, you won't be able to beat him." Molly crossed her arms and leaned back again, trying to uphold her superior exterior._

 _"You have to find another way to win. you can create some glitches on his report card." Ms Reyes smiled deviously. "These are the ones you should be close to."_

 _The screen transitioned into another picture of a guy in Molly's physics class. "His father owns a big company in all parts of Asia." Then to another picture, but now of a girl she was already friends with. "Her mother owns a fashion line in France."_

 _"His_ _uncle owns a law firm."_

 _"Her father is the District Attorney."_

 _It goes on and on, until Ms Reyes finally turned off the projector and smoothed out her pencil skirt, then proceeded to Molly with a cat like smile with her thin wine lips pressed together that was spread out unnaturally on her face._

 _"They are all bound to go to Ivy League schools." She crossed her arms. "You know you lack one thing."_

 _"What is that one thing you always say I lack again, huh?" Molly challenged, her tone defensive and attacking._

 _Ms Reyes strutted towards her with pursed lips. Molly in turn, stared up at her in contempt. "All work and no play, makes Jack a dull boy," Ms Reyes recited, leaning in._

 _Molly closed her eyes and gave a half sigh-half growl. "Impact. You're lacking impact. Just your academic successes aren't enough. These schools aren't only looking for that. They need more." She backed away and crossed her arms again. "It would be way too easy then._

 _You lack something that will attract the admission committee. I'm working on it now." She smiled at Molly._

 _"You should," Molly said. "Considering how much you're getting paid."_

 _Ms Reyes smirked and Molly rolled her eyes, then kicked her chair away to stand up, and grabbed her bag, getting ready to leave when Ms Reyes spoke up._ _"By the way... Keep your distance from a student named Beatrice Prior."_

 _Molly turned her body towards her, intrigued by her words, and wondered how she knew about their 'friendship'. "She has nothing to offer. She doesn't get good grades, nor is she from a good family."_

 _Molly nodded in agreement. "She isn't smart either."_

 _"I'm sure."_

 _"She would do anything... Even for a lollipop," Molly explained. "She will come in handy when I need her."_

* * *

 **TRIS POV**

I can feel so many eyes prying on my back but I don't let that distract me. I continue to sticky tape the corner of the posters onto the wall next to the school's bulletin notice boards. However, I can't help but let a few people break through my selective hearing.

 _"Gosh, is she crazy?"_

 _"What does she have to make a big deal_ _about?"_

 _"Her club was annoying anyway."_

I sigh, then side glance to my left to see our home group teacher. I jump back, startled at his presence. He scans the poster from top to bottom and shakes his head disapprovingly. **(A/N: Changed his name to James Tucker, instead of Max Anderson. I'm making 'Anderson' Molly's last name now :) )**

"You're supposed to come early and put up such a thing! Do you have a death wish?"

I frown. "I'm not really a morning person, you see, sir."

"How can you be so open about this!" He patronises, gesturing the small crowd behind me with his arms. This is what I liked about Tucker. He wasn't like the other teachers that asshole all around the place. He was truly one of a kind. "What if other teachers see this?"

He tsk's me and continues to shake his head but then his eyes linger on my poster, his expression focused. "You should highlight the important messages here, and all..." I look to where he was pointing, and it really did peak my interest, since the poster does look kind of plain.

"Where should I highlight, sir?" But his attention was somewhere else. I glance up at him to see that he was looking at the end of the hallway where... Eric was.

He speed walks to where we were and James Tucker clears his throat loudly. "What do you think you're doing?!" He says to me.

"Wha-But you just-" Then it hits me. Eric has the authority to fire him as a teacher so he's trying to make it like he's telling me off.

Then he looks to the other students that are hanging around and hisses at them. "Guys! Hurry up and get to your classes! Quick!"

They all scatter around like ants as Eric charges at them. "Hey you there, stop!" Eric wavers around and manages to catch a few people to give them penalty points.

"Get out of here Prior!" Tucker urges, trying to save me. Then he raises his voice so that Eric can hear him. "Take that poster down right now!" He shouts, changing his demeanour.

 **... ... ...**

For the whole day, I set posters up all over the school, for it to be taken down by Eric. But I don't stop, and keep putting them up every time he tears it down again. I feel the rush of determination that I have never felt before. What I feel is different and it drives me to finally stand up for my friends and for myself, rather than sticking under the dirt and allowing everyone to step all over me.

 _My fellow students, now that we're gone, do you feel at ease?_

 _Teachers who turn the other cheek from Divergent,_

 _Now that we're gone, do you feel better?_

 _Are you happy after_ _discriminating?_

 _If so, are you even human?_

 _-Divergent_

 _:)_

* * *

I'm in Mr Tucker's math class and as soon as I settle down on my desk, I immediately feel sleepy, even seeing a few Z's escape my mouth. Nearly.

I look toward the front where Zeke was sitting, drumming the table with his fingers. Then I look to Marlene in the back who's trying to balance a pen on her nose. We all haven't spoken for the whole day after yesterday. My heart contracts a bit but I just lay my head on the table, with my cheek on the cold surface.

Tobias who is only two tables away from my left, takes his notebook out from his bag and begins to jot something down with his pen, scratching his soft lips with his thumb then stares tentatively at his work. He bites his lip and I nearly swoon. _Damn him. Damn the world. Damn him. Damn the universe._

He suddenly glances my way, his dark ocean eyes locking with my clear ones for a brief moment before I squeeze my eyes shut and pretend to sleep. But not long after, Mr Tucker's voice sounds off and I sit up again, avoiding Tobias' questioning gaze.

"Well, guys. Got some horrible, _horrible_ news." The way Tucker said made it sound like it wasn't horrible at all but he _did_ gain the class's attention. He grabs a box from his table at the front, and begins to walk along our row of desks.

"New rule." He holds the box up for us to see. "Phones will be collected, until the end of the day, where you will come by my office and claim it back!"

We all groan, and I slide down from my seat even further.

 _"Why?"_

 _"What a stupid rule!"  
_

 _"Now I can't listen to music in class."_

"Stop complaining so much, geez guys." He comes round the desks and we all plop our phone into the box hesitantly, and some, aggressively.

"There was a recent... Unfortunate incident," He informs us, trying to find the right words to describe it. "For that reason, it's a temporary measure to set things right." I glance to the front row at Molly who isn't listening to a word he's saying, continuing to scribble vigorously on her notebook. _Well, she sure knows what_ _she's doing._

"I hope you don't resent me for this too much," He says. "Now," He sets the box down on the front table and clap his hands together. "On with our interesting lesson now."

We all groan loudly, and some of the girls crosses their arms and glare at me, their eyes shooting daggers. I raise my eyebrows and sink into my seat even further.

 _Why are they looking at me like that?_

Before I can develop any theories, I catch Jeanine Mathews outside of the classroom, inspecting our class, with wolf like eyes, and a hunger for more consequences.

* * *

"Why do you think they took our phones?" I ask Robert, as we're walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

He stops to a halt in his tracks and I do too. "Didn't you hear?"

"Wha-what?" I ask, as a feeling of dread creeps into me. _What now?_

"Your posters. They totally blew up!" I raise my eyebrows. "Blew up? How?"

"It's all over the media and the school's online portal. Your poster was shared more than 1000 times. Parents and teachers... Every one saw it."

"I-" I jumping up and down, gripping Robert's sleeve. "This is awesome!" I stop and lean in a bit closer to him like I'm sharing a secret. "It might even reach the Education Department."

He smiles and gives a shrug. "Maybe." I start squealing loudly in delight and earn myself few stares but I don't care.

This was what I wanted to happen.

"Hey, I think I may have forgotten my basketball in class! Wait for me in the cafeteria, yeah?" I tsk him and give him a look of disapproval.

"Be quick!" He speeds off and I continue to my path to the cafeteria with my stomach growling at me along the way.

I grab a tray and start lining up for food, moving across the food table and picking a few things as I go along the way. But there are mostly only vegetables at this end of the table, but thankfully the line moves fast. I bring the a fork to my mouth and bite on it's ends, trying to contain my hunger.

But then I suddenly notice my surroundings, like it was the first time and bring my fork down again, as soon as I realise so many people are staring at me. No. They were glaring, with scrunched up faces and firing eyes. I cower a bit but still have the courage to meet their icy gaze. The line moves forward, and I attempt to focus on my dying hunger again, but I suddenly don't have an appetite anymore.

I feel multiple eyes burning me from the back and I turn around to a few girls whispering to each other, holding their food trays, as they gossip. Molly is actually right behind me in the line, but she doesn't acknowledge me, and continues loading her tray with lettuce and vegetables. _Maybe she just didn't see me yet._

I move forward in the line, when suddenly my tray is slapped right out of my hand. I look up in shock, with eyes wide and alert.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yell to the guy. He places his hands in pocket and another guy (presumably his friend) joins him.

"How can you possible eat now, you bitch?" He taunts.

My forehead creases and I clench my teeth. "And why shouldn't I?" I remark.

"Don't you know we're grounded for two weeks?" The other guy demands, seething. "There is a notice in the hallway..."

But that's when I kind of blank out. When, in the corner of my eye, I see Molly stalking off. Betrayal stings me and I step back a bit, feeling a bit of helplessness seeping through.

"Because of this lunatic, we're not allowed to go out for two fucking weeks!" He points a accusatory finger at me and faces our audience. "They saw the damn photo on our phones of your little stunt!" He spits.

"Why did you even repost it then?" I scoff.

He takes a menacing step forward and growls. "This was going viral all over the school! How could anybody predicted that the Education Department would notice?!"

"It-it did?" I say in a hush whisper, letting it in sink in. I look to the ground, trying to regain my thoughts, but I'm brought back to the present when he tauntingly shoves me in on the shoulder, causing me to tumble backwards a bit.

"That isn't the damn point you idiot!" He growls. The girls that were whispering about me earlier speaks up. "And we scheduled all these private tutoring sessions for the exam too! How will you pay for it?" They cry.

"How will you be responsible for this?" They boy repeats threateningly. "Do you know how much the private tutoring costs? More than your bloody life!"

Tears begin to sting in my eyes and I ball up my fists, turning my face away, feeling small and weak.

"Why did you have to act up? If you are dumb, you should've just stayed low in the dirt!" ' _If you have nothing, grovel...'_ The words of Tobias Eaton enters my mind and I bite the inside of my cheek to contain the tears. It was pointless now though, I'm already trembling.

"Huh? Why?" He shoves me again and I stagger back, and this time, my back hits the table, causing a sharp pain to electrocute through my spine.

"That's enough."

I know that voice. All too well, really.

I glance at the owner of that voice and everyone does the same. He stands, holding an empty tray, and behind him was Peter who even made him look much more powerful. Peter had the tough robust front and Tobias gives a smirk, playing the peacemaker.

"Well, this lunatic-" The guy starts to explain, but Tobias cuts him off.

"Let's eat. The food is getting cold." Even though he's saying it in a playful manner, there was a prominent force behind his words.

They nod hesitantly and everyone begins to settle back into their own stuff, and I'm left with my tears. I slowly look up, to see him gazing at me, his eyes searching my glossy ones, as my lips tremble and my throat begins to close up.

I bolt out of there before I can lose anymore of my pride.

* * *

"Why did you ban all of the kids from going out?" I ask, my voice void of any emotion.

James Tucker doesn't look up. "It was for them to focus on their education more."

"No," I say, feeling hollow. "That's not it. You're doing this to outcast me."

With this he looks up. "Then I will keep my frickin' mouth shut."

"Enough!" He demands. Then he looks around a bit, trying to not attract any of the other teacher's attention. But the office was basically deserted with only a few staff focusing on their own thing.

"You acting this way won't change much," He says, giving me an empathetic look. "It's how the world works!"

The corners of my mouth curves down and I give in. "I don't care! Please just tell me who reported the kiss!" He rolls his eyes and carries on what he was doing. "Everything started from there!" I insist.

He stands up, holding his books. "I said enough." He looks me dead in the eye. "Go back to class, Tris." Then he brushes past me an I let the tears fall once again.

I sigh and shuffle my feet to turn around, when something catches my eye.

I bite my lip and force myself to make the decision. I look around first, see if there are any suspicious eyes on me, but the coast was clear.

 _It wouldn't hurt right? Nobody will know..._ I reach out my hand and grab sir's phone from the corner of the table. I turn it on and slide the screen, knowing that Mr. Tucker wasn't one to set passcodes. _He probably doesn't even know how._

I click on messages, and an invisible force in my lungs knocks my breath away as I look at the first name that pops up, along with same picture of me and Tobias that was on the notice boards.

My face darkens and I clutch the phone harder until my knuckles turn white.

 _No way..._

* * *

 **Thank you for making it this far :'D. It was a pretty long chapter wasn't it?**

 **So who did you think dobbed on Tris and Tobias?**

 **Please tell me what you think about all this :)**

 **I hear some people have actually started watching the show! SEE! WHAT DID I TELL YA! You're hooked aren't you!?**

 **Ahahaha, Sassy Go Go, is honestly so amazing, so please check it out if you haven't already!**

 **please review.**

 **~Kim xo**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEYYYOOO, been awhile. I wanna write a story on wattpad and would like to collab with someone? DM if you're interested?**

 **hehe...**

 **If I feel we have the same 'vision' and writing styles, I would love to collab with ya :)**

 **I don't know much about wattpad so please keep that in mind, this is the first time :)**

 **~kim xo**


	9. WATTPAD

**Wow guys, it's been awhile hasn't it? I know you guys probably don't even remember me anymore, and you're obviously aware of this, but I want to officially announce that I won't be active on FanFiction anymore. I can still beta, but I won't be writing any fan-fictions from now on. I have my own original ideas, and I want to give it a go on Wattpad from now.**

 **Therefore, if you still like to read my stuff, please PM and get my acc name. (There's a reason why I don't want to reveal it here).**

 **I have started a story, and I would love you guys to go check it out :)**

 **Here is the summary of sorts. ehe**

16 year old, Rian, or Park Ri-An (it's different in different countries) has a hard time questioning her identity.

Is she an orphan?

She no longer has any contact with her family, and doesn't even know where they are. She was shipped here, to the U.S from South Korea four years ago, with the last words of her mother still implanted in her head, telling her to forget.

But is she still an orphan now, even when she remembers?

Every stupid thing that her brother would say, or every song that her mother would sing to her at night, or the sparkle in her little sister's eyes that used to reflect her own...

Is she still an orphan, if she knows exactly where she came from?

She can describe every inch of her home, speak Korean with fluency and has knowledge of her roots and origins.

She can't help but ask herself: "What went wrong?"

And he came to her, thinking she has all the answers, he came to her thinking that she was happy all by herself, whilst he was the only one missing his best friend, with the same question burning in his mind: "What happened?"

Answers aren't just given, and the answers may not always be so forgiving. However, together they uncover the truth about everything.

No holding back, they fight for their answers, and fight to protect their loved ones.

And each other.

❝Just wait and see. All the things that you have done, and what I'm going to do.❞

 **And here is a glimpse of the first chapter:**

t's just, when you don't really have anything- Wait no. I guess when you don't having anything to lose, you stop caring, and you basically stop living. I didn't know how it would feel back then. To have remembered a forgotten purpose. To remember a forgotten dream. It felt hollow, like reaching into the starless sky.

For four years now, for all the times that I was left alone, I stopped expecting things from people. So I started doing better. Whether if anyone misunderstood me or thought ill of me, I didn't care. I was just like that.

But sometimes, I can't help but feel like it shouldn't be this way. Being okay, but not exactly being happy. Shrugging at everything and giving timid nods at the time that passes by where I could have had something special. Where I could have cried, from being so happy that I could fly, instead of being so lonely, and enduring every crushing wave of emotion all by myself.

I want to stop asking for so little, and start having some hope again.

I want to start living for all the special moments.

 **This story is titled: _Answer Me_ (may change in the future), and if you are interested in reading it, please PM me :))**

 **Thank you everyone for supporting my fanfictions, and I hope you continue to show your love 3**

 **~Kim xo**


	10. NEW WATTPAD

**Wow guys, it's been awhile hasn't it? I know you guys probably don't even remember me anymore, and you're obviously aware of this, but I want to officially announce that I won't be active on FanFiction anymore. I can still beta, but I won't be writing any fan-fictions from now on. I have my own original ideas, and I want to give it a go on Wattpad from now.**

 **Therefore, if you still like to read my stuff, please PM and get my acc name. (There's a reason why I don't want to reveal it here).**

 **I have started a story, and I would love you guys to go check it out :)**

 **Here is the summary of sorts. ehe**

1Park Ri-An's family made headlines four years ago, when her father, who was the chairman of the largest and richest company in South Korea, was taken in as a suspect to murder. Her mother made her run, and shipped her over to the U.S, where she was kept in the dark for most of her time there.

Now 16, Rian returns back to her home in South Korea, and is sent to a prestigious school, where only the most talented, intelligent, and heirs go to become rich and famous.

Baek Tae-Joon, the son of a murderer who lives to support his little sister, and sick mother, despite his family's history, is fighting to prove his father's innocence. However one day, he is offered a full scholarship to the most prestigious school in the country, and there, he meets Rian.

They cross paths, and realize how connected their fate is, and discover many secrets that link them back to what happened four years ago.

Answers aren't just given, and the answers may not always be so forgiving. However, together they uncover the truth about everything.

No holding back, they fight for their answers, and fight to protect their loved ones.  
And each other.

No matter what kind of fate awaits them...

❝Just wait and see. All the things that you have done, and what I'm going to do.❞

 **This story is titled: Face To Fate (may change in the future), and if you are interested in reading it, please PM me :))**

 **Thank you everyone for supporting my fanfictions, and I hope you continue to show your love 3**

 **~Kim xo**


End file.
